Intensity
by MusicRomanza
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione have another fight but the outcome is a first for the duo that will change their lives forever. sexual situations


"RON!" Hermione yelled.   
  
"What?" Ron stumbled out of his room, looking bemused.  
  
Hermione stood with her hands on her hips in the kitchen of the flat that her, Ron, and Harry shared. "You drank all my pumpkin juice!"  
  
"That's it? Merlin, Mione, you had me thinking you were in mortal danger the way you yelled my name," Ron said, chuckling.  
  
"Ron, you can't eat everything in the refrigerator without ever restocking it!" Hermione said in her domineering tone.  
  
Ron went red in the face. "You're one to talk! You keep leaving all your girly items in the lavatory! I don't want your smelly shampoo and lotion taking up my space."  
  
Hermione glowered at Ron. Ron stared back. They were inches from each other and the tension was unbearable. Then, in unison, Ron and Hermione threw themselves at each other in a passionate kiss that left them breathless. Before either of them had time to comprehend what their actions meant, Ron lifted Hermione off her feet.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck to help support her weight. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Ron pulled her closer to him. "Your room," he said, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Good idea, Mr. Weasley," she replied in a low voice. She nibbled at his neck as he made his way through her doorway. He laid her down on her large bed and climbed on top of her. Their lips met and their hands navigated each other's body. Hermione ran her hands through Ron's hair then her fingers nimbly unbuttoned Ron's shirt and her hands roamed over his chest and through the curly, amber hair that was scattered across it. Their hot breaths mingled together and Ron and Hermione wrinkled the soft silk sheets as they rolled over on the bed.   
  
Hermione, now on top of Ron, straddled him with her creamy thighs and lifted her arms over her head, inviting Ron to remove her blouse. Ron ran his hands up her thighs and across the apex of her thighs and rested on the bottom hem of her thin shirt. Slowly, he pulled her blouse over her head and then squeezed her bottom with his powerful hands as she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Ron lifted his head in order to kiss her supple breasts. He smiled when a gasp escaped from Hermione's mouth. She threw her head back in elation as Ron ravaged her skin, leaving red marks from his teeth and lips.  
  
Again, they altered their position while their hands and lips explored each other and Ron encased Hermione on the bed. Hermione's fingers found their way to Ron's stomach and followed the trail of auburn hair to his pants and she quickly unzipped them. Ron stood up at the end of the bed, pulled down his pants, and stepped out of them. Hermione, leaning back on her elbows, had unzipped her pants as well and Ron pulled them off swiftly. He kneeled down at the end of the bed and his hands roamed up Hermione's shins to her thighs, then finally to her hips. He curled his fingers around her lace knickers and pulled them down her legs and threw them across the room.  
  
Hermione's heart was beating out of control as Ron's fingers moved excruciatingly slow down her abdomen. Ron saw Hermione's chest rise from the sharp intake of breath when he entered two of his fingers into her silky wetness.   
  
"Ron," Hermione breathed heavily.  
  
Ron pushed his fingers in farther and pulled them out, only to replace them with his tongue.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried.  
  
Ron's hands were enclosed around Hermione's waist as he probed her with his tongue and pleasured her with his mouth. Hermione arched her back, allowing Ron to place his hands on her bottom and lift her towards him. The tips of Hermione's beasts sprang to life, becoming hard peaks, as Ron pleasured her. Her skin tingled at every spot Ron touched, and she couldn't think straight. Ron moved his tongue in a rhythmic circular motion until he felt Hermione's body jolt and she cried out in satisfaction.  
  
Ron's erection was hard and he could not bear to wait any longer. In one swift motion he was on top of Hermione, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her stomach to her lips.  
  
"Now," she breathed softly as her arms wrapped around his neck. She lifted her legs and her thighs brushed against his sides as he entered her slowly. Ron closed his eyes and lowered his head as their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.  
  
"Ron, look at me," Hermione said, gasping for breath. Ron opened his deep blue eyes that pierced Hermione's and warmed her insides. Hermione raised her arms above her head and her small hands enclosed around the metal bars that made up the frame of her headboard.   
  
Ron quickened the pace of their passionate movements while climbing higher and higher until reaching his peak. He groaned deep in his throat as he spiraled out of control and he spilled into Hermione. He lowered himself onto her and rested his head on her chest. Their hearts were beating fast and they were exhausted. Ron rolled over to the side of Hermione and cupped her face in his hand.   
  
"Brilliant," he murmured. "I love you, Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, too, Ron."  
  
Ron could only manage to kiss Hermione's shoulder before he fell asleep with his arm draped over Hermione's waist. Hermione snuggled closer to Ron and fell into a dreamless slumber. 


End file.
